I Can Make It On My Own
by MeepTheFirst
Summary: Leah Clearwater thinks she can do everything on her own. But when she tries to, she realizes she needs help. But how can you have help when no one is willing to help?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I haven't read Twilight for a long time. Constructive Criticism is welcome, just don't chew of my head for getting some of the things wrong.

------

I tried to clear my heads of all thoughts as I plopped myself on the couch. It had been only a week since the Volturi were 'defeated'. I laughed at the though. Defeated. It wasn't much of a fight, was it? Barely any blood was shed. Barely any tears were wept. It wasn't much of a battle, if you asked me. The thing was, no one did ask me. It was all about men, men, men. Men are superior, men are smarter, men are stronger, bla bla bla. That's how pretty much everyone I knew in Forks was. They were always sexist. Whenever I tried to be independent, it was always, 'No, Leah, don't even bother, you'll fail. Let the men do everything." I grinded my teeth and the more I thought about it, the more angry I got. I sat up and threw a pillow across the floor. It banged into a puce colored vase and before I could react, it broke it. I practically jumped to the remaining pieces and said, "Oh, Jake's gonna kill me!" I picked up the purple like matter and examined it. To be honest, it looked a lot better than it originally did. But it wasn't my opinion that mattered, it was Jake's and Billy's. I looked around for a box to hide it in for now. And then maybe I could run, deny that I was ever here. But that left the whole shapeshifting-mindreading thing. Jake would know I did it, and even though it wasn't that important, I couldn't risk it. I took a breath and realized I was just going to have to tell Jake the truth, no matter how long he'd yell at me. To prove my point, Jake entered his house as I put the pieces down. Jake, another sexist boy.

"Leah - "

"Yeah, yeah, Jake," I said, not in the mood. "I broke your stupid vase by throwing a stupid pillow."

"Why did you throw a pillow at it?" Jake asked.

"Because I was angry, okay?! I still am angry! So just shut up and leave me alone!" I yelled, storming off. Okay, so what I did to Jake was probably uncalled for, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I started to run, and for once in my life I was absolutely determined to get there and get my point across. I was going to good old Sam's.

When I entered Sam's, Emily was the first person I saw. She was holding a tray of slightly burnt chocolate chip cookies and was looking at me. "Leah, what are you doing here?"

"Shut up, boyfriend stealer," I muttered, quite sure she did not hear me.

"Leah, Sam's very busy right now. The whole Volturi thing got him a little shaken up, and - "

"That was a weak ago. It wasn't even a fight. So why don't you shut up and let me talk to him?!" I shouted. Emily stepped backward.

"Leah - " she said, her voice full of hurt. I didn't care at all. I was about to call for Sam when he walked in, asking, "Emily, what's going on?" He stopped in his tracks when he saw me.

"Leah," he said, his voice both cold and amused. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to get this through your thick skull," I said, my fists clenched. "I am not your 'Leelee' anymore, so stop calling me that. You lost that right when you became a stupid cheater, and don't give me 'it was the imprinting' rubbish. Second, stop thinking I can't fight. Don't think I forgot when Jacob came and 'saved' me. I was in absolutely no danger, maybe you men's pride were in danger. All of you men are sexist, and I've had enough. You're a disgusting excuse of a human being, oh wait excuse me, _shape shifter_, that ever walked this planet!" Emily looked at me, shocked and a little bit scared. Sam stared at me, looking somewhat amused, but he couldn't hide it, not from me. I could see he was hiding his own shock and disbelief behind a wall of lies. Sam opened his mouth and said softly, "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Now it was my turn to be full of disbelief. "Sorry?! You could have prevented all of this! I loved you and then you went out with her! You stupid two timer!" I turned my head at Emily. "And don't get me started at you! You stole my boyfriend! You knew I loved him! And you made me your maid of honor! You're disgusting!"

"You didn't have to do it," Emily pointed out.

I laughed. "You threatened to tell my dad that I was the one who gave you your stupid scars. I couldn't have him worry over a lie, could I? You deserve to go to jail, you jerk!" I stomped out of the house, slammed the door, and tried to contain my tears. Unfortunately, I failed.


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself a good place to wait and calm down. I lay down on the green pasture and closed my eyes. I thought about all those times I spent with Sam, when he loved me. When I loved him. My eyes were fixed on the sky and the clouds that were scattered. I thought about the time Sam asked me if I loved him.

_"Love you?" I asked, practically laughing. "Why do you need to ask something like that?"_

_"You and I, we go out, sure, but you never said you loved me," he replied softly. A gust of wind came and blew my hair to my right as I tried to put my answer into words._

_"Of course I love you," I replied, my feet moving nervously on the yellow and white picnic blanket. "Why wouldn't I? You're smart, you're sweet, and I know you love me. That's all I need in a guy."_

_"You didn't say strong," he pointed out. He was putting himself down._

_"That's because I don't need a guy who's strong. Strong guys can be jerks. What I need," I replied, putting my arm on his shouldier. "Is you."_

_Sam smiled at me gratefully. "Thanks."_

_"Okay, Mr. Big Guy," I said. "Now you have to give me some reasons why you love me."_

_Sam was caught off guard. "Well, you're nice, you're smart, and you're independent."_

_"Independent," I repeated. "That's a new one." We both smiled until we noticed it was getting dark. "Well, I better go. Thank you, Sam, for a wonderful time."_

_"No, thank you, Leelee," Sam replied, getting up. He grabbed the basket and walked off. I smiled, thinking I knew that this relationship would last._

How was I so wrong? How did our love come apart? It was the stupid imprinting. It messed up my life. I swore that second I was on the hill that I would never, ever mess up my life with imprinting. I got up, deciding I was well enough to go home, and walked back.

When I entered my house I saw Seth lying on the couch. His hand was falling down and his jacket was on the floor. I grabbed a nearby wreath and threw it at him. It his him on his chest, causing him to wake up and fall onto the ground because of shock.

"Wha - ?! Leah! What did you do that for?!" he asked.

"You," I reminded him. "Have to go get that pizza."

"That's not until an hour or so," Seth moaned, climbing back on the couch and putting his jacket over his face. I walked over, picked up the wreath, and dropped it on his face. "If I didn't wake you up it would have been too late. Get up, Seth."

Seth sat up, scowled at me, then walked upstairs to his bedroom. I sat on the couch and put my head on a pillow. Before I knew it my eyes were closed and I was falling asleep.

"Leah," I heard a voice call. "Leah!"

I woke up, banging into Seth.

"Ah! Ow!" Seth exclaimed, falling onto the floor. "Jeez, Leah, that hurt!"

I rubbed my head and muttered, "Sorry."

"Anyway, the pizza's here," he said, getting up. "Mom's at a store getting some pineapples or something. Are you feeling all right? You were asleep for a long time."

"I'm fine," I insisted. I got up and looked into his eyes. "I'm fine," I repeated.

"Well, come on then. The pizza will get cold," Seth said, walking to the table. He opened the box and grabbed a slice. I walked to the table and grabbed a slice too. I took a bite out of it and felt the warmth, not to mention it almost burnt my tongue. I dropped the slice onto the table as Seth was laughing. "It's not funny," I said.

"It kind of is," Seth replied.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my piece. I ate it again, but more carefully. When there was just the crust left, I ripped it apart like a savage. But that's why I was, wasn't it? Some stupid werewolf shapeshifter.


End file.
